


Sap

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word fic: sap





	Sap

He’s hard in an instant. And all she said was ‘Mulder, it’s me’. There’s a note in her voice these days, lighter, flirtier. Since the New Year kiss, she’s phoned him every night. It was an accident at first. He was…taking care of his frustration when she called. He forgot what she was telling him but just the throaty sound of her sent his hand working faster and his brain into meltdown.

“Did you hear me?” she asked that time as he spluttered a yes through clenched teeth and watched his jizz spurt through his fingers onto his jeans leg.

This time, she said she was coming over. His cock twitched along with the vein in his temple. The way she said it, low and breathy. There was a definite change to her tone. He took a quick shower. Maybe he was reading too much into it. His cock bobbed in front of him and he circled the head before turning the cold water full on.

“That’s enough of that,” he said sternly.

She’s holding something behind her back and he thinks it’s wine. She’s going to get pink-cheeked and tipsy with him and his jeans are tightening against his groin again. As she walks past him, he sees it’s a Bonsai tree. A perfect miniature oak.

He wilts. “You been watching The Karate Kid, Scully?”

“No, Mr Miyagi,” she says and smiles up at him as she puts it on his bench. It’s a smile somewhere wholesome and flirty and he’s nothing but confused now. “This is for you, Mulder.”

“A really early birthday present?”

She giggles through her nose. “It’s just a gift for you. But you need to keep it watered or it’ll just wither and die.”

He gulps. “Drink?”

“Do you have beer?”

He sees her pink-cheeked again and opens the fridge.

“During the growing season, water flows from the tree’s roots, up through the xylem and to the leaves. This constant supply of watery sap inside the tree keeps leaves turgid.”

The beer lid flies into the sink and he takes a long, cold swig. Turgid. Holy Mother of…

“What is it, Mulder? You seem a little…uncomfortable.”

He lets the beer soothe his dry throat. “What’s the difference between sap and resin, Scully? I always forget.” He presses himself against the kitchen cupboard and tries to think of cold things, of boring things, of less sexy things. But Dana Scully is sciencing in his kitchen and it’s the hottest goddamned thing ever.

She frowns, tips her bottle to her lips. “Resin exists in the Pinaceae family of trees like pine, fir and cedar trees and it oozes through the ducts of the vascular tissue, escaping through the bark. It feels thick, slimy almost.”

Right. “Thanks, Scully.”

A hesitation. A quirk of that beautiful mouth. “You’re being weird, Mulder.”

“How can you tell?”

She laughs then, chinks her bottle to his. Lowers her eyes and her face. “I like it when you’re like this.”

“Like what?”

“Silly.” Her face is close to his, tilted up. He presses his lips to hers. “Romantic,” she says.

“And I like it when you’re this close to me.” He holds his breath as she processes his words. His hands rest around her waist. “I like you, Scully.”

She kisses him back. Grins, pink-cheeked. “Sappy.”


End file.
